Changes
by tivalove
Summary: Changes happen, but what will change? Is change always good? It is for some. Terrible at summaries, please read and review!
1. You?

Changes?

_**Hi everyone my first my first proper long fic, so please be nice, but I'm open to suggestions and criticisms. Please review and tell me what you think if, everyone likes it, I'll carry on…..deal?**_

_**Disclaimers- I own nothing!!**_

_**Ready? **_

It was unusually quiet when Gibbs walked into the bullpen each of his agents had their heads down. Unusual? Tony was silent but had what anyone who knew him would know as a dirty smirk. The I know something you don't know look – bad news for either Ziva or McGee.

Gibbs cleared his voice, only Ziva looked up

"Anything?"

"Afraid not"

"ARGRA"

"Gibbs I can't do it, I'm sorry, please don't make me, I'll change I promise!"

"Sorry Ziva mandatory, no case, no excuses"

Finally Tony looked up,

"It's your fault, you hit a suspect in the groin, I heard the pain"

"For the last time Tony, he was being uncooperative, all he did was ask to go to the toilet, you were the one who kept saying no!!"

"He wouldn't say please"

Tony eyed Ziva angrily; it was her fault they had to go to sensitivity training, again.

"Don't look at me like that DiNozzo, or I'll poke your eyes out with a bullet"

Suddenly Ziva's computer binged, Tony stood quietly to see who it was.

_Israeli Chick has been invited to join hotguy346 and McGorgeous_

_McGorgeous- Ziva thought you might want to see this!_

Underneath was a picture, an incriminating picture.

_Israeli Chick- Where did you find it McGee?_

_McGorgeous- Rather not say…. Sorry_

_Israeli Chick- Has Tony seen it?_

_Hotguy346 rejoined conversation_

_McGorgeous- No_

_Israelichick– Good it stays that way, or me and Abby shall have a little_

_chat, about bullets._

_Hotguy346- What? Me confused?_

_Israelichick- Shut up idiot_

_Hotguy346-Sad ___

_Forensicfighter- Nice pic Zi._

_Israeli chick- You've seen it?????_

_Forensicfighter- Yeah, I found it on the computer, very good pic, take it yourself?_

_Hotguy346- Please someone tell me what's going on!_

_Israelichick- Yes actually. Please don't show anyone!!_

_---------------------------- Hotguy346 has left the conversation----------------_

_Forensicfighter- I won't one condition, you go see Brain matter with me!_

_Israelichick- Then you'll delete it?_

_Forensicfighter- Yeah of course!_

_Isrealichick-Deal!_

_---------------------------------- Isrealichick has logged off----------------------_

_------------------------------Forensicfighter has logged off----------------------_

_McGorgeous- Guys?_

_McGorgeous- Fine bye then!!_

_---------------------------------McGorgeous has logged off----------------------_

"Gibbs"

"Jenny?"

"I need to talk to you and all of the team excluding Jimmy in my office"

"Ok, whats this about"

"I'll tell you in a minute"

With Jenny walked away, with Gibbs sending Tony to fetch Ducky and McGee fetch Abby as Gibbs and Ziva made their way upstairs.

Within 5 minutes everyone had assembled in Director Shepard office.

"What's this about Jenny?"

"We have a problem, Honourably discharged Navy Captain Mariano and his wife Lorelai were found murdered in their home last night, their 4 year old daughter was found cowering in a cupboard, we need to get their and find their killer. This is high priority and highly secretive, no one at NCIS expect you, will find out or be involved in this case or any information related to it. Any questions?"

"Yeah were do they live?"

"California, Orange County"

"WooHoo, road trip"

"No Tony, high priority, private jet. Everyone go home and pack for about a month away we leave at 21:00, everyone goes even you Abby"

"Yes, I never get to go anywhere!!"

"How are you planning on us running the investigation Jenny?"

NCIS, OC will be assisting as they are already involved!"

"Off you go. Go pack. We meet here at 20:30"

As the team left the directors office only one person spoke.

"Pack your bikini and dresses Ziva, I plan on having some fun!!"

**So that's the first chapter, tell me what you think, should I carry on?**

**Review!!! PLEASE!!**


	2. Shotgun

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimers- I own no characters and nothing connected to them 

Sorry for the delay!!!

**Hi I'm back, and can I just say thank you so much to everyone that reviewed it really made me smile and I'm so sorry for the wait but the Easter holidays ow so hopefully some free time!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think and tell everyone you know about the story!**

**O.K rambling done, let's start!**

Gibbs sat quietly gently sipping on his steaming coffee, a large suitcase sat next to the chair in which he sat. He looked around the room her office had always interested him, it's neatness was nothing like what she was like. The room in Paris had been cluttered with clothes, shoes and jewellery slung over every available surface, maybe she'd changed, it was unlikely but not impossible. Over the past six years he'd watched several if not all of his past and present team member's change in some way. Kate had become less prudent, DiNozzo has grown up, McGee has grown as a person and a detective and Ziva, she had changed the most she had opened her heart, mostly to one person, shame that person was a little unobservant. What made him proudest was his team's strength and how they could come together on a case and this was going to be like no other case they had ever had.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

Jenny smiled to herself; he always seemed to consider her, even if he was mad at her, she liked the attention, even though she'd never admit it to him.

"Are we the only one's here?"

"Ziva downstairs, with Abby. I saw them as I came upstairs"

"Jen, you do realise….."

"What, that DiNozzo's going to be late, because I would never expect that."

"Jethro, I'm well aware of Tony's qualities, both the good and the annoyingly bad"

"Good, just making sure. I can't believe we're taking DiNozzo to California, his eyes are going to be all over"

"Really, you think? I have a feeling they may be a little concentrated"

"Humpf"

"Come on, let's go downstairs see who else has arrived"

As Jenny began to walk out of the door her eyes glided upon something rather large and bulky.

"That's you're suitcase?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? Director?"

"No, not at all, I expected something a little smaller"

"We're going for a month."

"I know, you still probably have the smallest suitcase, then again you should have seen what Ziva took to Cairo, minute thing"

"Ziva's changed, the clothing is beginning to become a little more daring"

"I've noticed"

With that both began to walk out of Jenny's office, Gibbs' large suitcase in tow, when the reached the bullpen everyone was there, except Tony.

As they all greeted each other and began to talk abou the trip and what it would bring time began to pass, by 20:45 Gibbs had become rather agitated by the time the elevator binged everyone was stood in front of it

"Hey guys, ready to party??"

"DiNozzo, you're late"

"Sorry, won't happen again Boss"

"Really?"

"O.K, will happen again on this trip but I apologise in advance"

"Don't apologise"

As everyone made their way downstairs and outside there were two limousines waiting ready to take them to the airport.

"Shotgun with Ziva"

"Tony, I wanted to sit with Ziva"

"Sorry Abs, you can sit with McGiggle, he's great fun on trips"

"Fine! Come on McGee, but we're sharing a limo with you"

As everyone jumped in abandoning their luggage only Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva remained, as they began to load the luggage, Gibbs looked over at Tony who was leaning out of the car.

What was he doing? He followed his line of sight. Typical. As Gibbs walked over to Tony only a few words were muttered,

"No matter how hard you try, the skirt will not fall down, so stop staring at her arse or you won't sit next to her for the whole trip. Is that clear"

"Yes boss"

Tony sat back and waited until Ziva climbed into the car and took her place next to him. He couldn't decide this was either going to be torture or pure brilliance, as he smiled that 100 watt smile at her, until she rolled her eyes and pulled out a magazine.

**O.K so I know it wasn't terribly interesting but we'll get to the good bit soon. Please review because I feel like only eight people want me to carry on.**

**Please review and tell all your friends!! Thanks J xoxo**


	3. I've seen yours

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed so far, it really means a lot and thank you for the positive reviews, it has helped me write this so much faster, carry on and I'll keep updating just as fast!!**

During the journey it was mostly spent in silence while Tony started out of the window, Ziva read her magazine and Abby and McGee sat listening to Abby's i-pod as McGee grimaced and tried typing in his laptop only to be continually thwacked on his head for disrupting the beat. In the other limo Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky sat laughing and talking all comfortable in each others presence. Tony only began to move five minutes before they reached the private airstrip, his hand gently brushing against Ziva arm as she shivered ever so slightly, this of course did not go unnoticed by Abby and McGee who began to type furiously into his laptop.

"So Abs, excited about getting out of Labby?"

"Yeah a little, but I'll miss my baby's."

"Abby, I didn't know you had any pets"

"No Zee-Vah, Abby's baby's are her machines"

"Oh o.k"

Ziva looked away smirking into the window. By the time they arrived at the airport Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky were waiting outside the plane with their luggage sitting next to them.

"DiNozzo, you're designer shoes weigh the car down?"

Abby began to giggle as she walked up to Ziva and linked arms as they got their luggage out of the car and walked to Jenny, while discussing Abby's bat shaped suitcase. As they walked onto the plane everyone stopped to look around gazing in on the beauty and finally understanding why their wages were a little lower than they wished, well that's what Tony thought at least.

The plane was immaculately furnished top to bottom,

"It's almost as good as Air Force One"

"I agree with you, my boy. I still have my picture framed and proudly on display"

"Oh Duckster, I broke mine, hey you wanna go have some more taken."

Ducky gave Tony a nod as they both turned to look at Gibbs as he sat shaking his head with disapproval.

"Don't shake your head at them Jethro, I've seen your picture"

"Oh my God, hey Jenny, you feel like telling me about it"

"Why of course Tony, in fact I get you a copy if you like"

"Yeah that'd be great"

Ziva began to giggle at the expression on Jenny's face

"Tony, she's kidding can't you see the sarcasm Oh my God that was funny, made my spleen hurt"

"I think you mean side"

"No I meant spleen"

"Come on guys gather round, can we all sit together, you can dispatch into your little groups later."

_My God why do I feel like a high school teacher?_

As everyone moved closer together to sit on a big area of seating Jenny began to speak again.

"Listen, I need to talk to you all about the case because when we step off this plane everything will have changed"

**Just a mini cliffy but don't worry if I get ****lots**** of reviews I'll update soon. Ok? Half of chapter 4 is complete but I need lots of reviews so I know you all care!! x**

**It's up to you…….**

**Please review!!**


	4. Wow's right

**Chapter 4**

**Hey I'm back!! Happy Easter!!**

**Disclaimers- I own nothing!! Sadly.**

Previously

"_Listen, I need to talk to you all about the case because when we step off this plane everything will have changed"_

"Sounds serious Madam Director. Am I allowed to know?"

"Yes Abby. You are apart of this case therefore shall be read in. Everybody knows. High importance"

"Please Jenny go ahead."

"Thank you Ziva. Basically, life is going to change because when we step off this plane we shall all be in a relationship; Gibbs and myself, Tony and Ziva and Tim and Abby."

"Jen, is this necessary?" Gibbs spoke rather abruptly the shock evident in his tone, the realisation that he was going to have to work so closely with the one women he could ever love like he did Shannon. It was terrifying and yet it excited him, this would mean close quarters, nothing like Paris that was another world, they had no history, but now? Paris was there history.

"Yes, we all need cover and back up. We need to watch and look after each other although we are not apart of the investigation, as much as I am sure some of you would like we need to take care anyone could be watching we are there for a specific reason.

"Now, Gibbs and I have the background we have and it shall remain a secret from all of you, we entered-"

"Hm"

"Problem Tony?"

"No, nothing"

"-the relationship when I became director it is a secret from everyone but you because we are all friends, Ziva and I go back way back with our history in Cairo."

Ducky you shall be staying with an old friend who works in the field in California, you met on a case when you first started at NCIS"

"Yes, director. May I ask is my dear friend female?"

"Of course, Ducky."

"Well O.K we shall try and get along."

They smiled to each, an understanding. Ducky agreeing was a given, the others a little bit more difficult.

"You and Gibbs go way back, before you started at NCIS, you're good friends"

"I'd like to think so Duck!"

"Abby and Tim you started your relationship, when Tim joined NCIS, you may choose your background details and Abby you are like a daughter to Gibbs when your mother and father died Gibbs took you in, him and you're father served together in the Marines, Semper Fi. As a thank you to Gibbs and an honour to your mother and Father you joined Gibbs at NCIS.

"O.K. I'm sure we can handle that. Can't we Timmy?"

"Of course, my darling." McGee whispered gently into her ear.

As Abby turned away smiling a glint shimmered in McGee's eyes, he wasn't pretending, and by the glow on Abby's face neither was she.

"Tony you and Abby are like brother and sister and have been ever since you joined NCIS. Tony, Ziva you two started a relationship when Ziva joined NCIS, you need to discuss the details off you're relationship and your background and there is one more thing."

"Fine"

"Oh apparently my girlfriend says it's fine. Ziva we need to talk about-"

"Not now my little hairy butt. Jenny has not finished"

"Thank you Ziva. There is more, each "couple" shall live together. McGee, Abby you have an apartment. Gibbs and I a small house, and Tony and Ziva you also have a house because you shall be taking in Mariano's daughter"

"What?? Jenny. No."

"Yes Tony there is no option this is an order! She will be safest with two agents and especially Ziva, who will act like mother and you as the father figure she needs to be taken care of and protected"

"Ziva is this a problem?"

"No. No problem"

"Good"

"Hang on wait. Of course there is a problem, we can't just take in a little girl, it doesn't work like that she needs to be with family"

"No Tony she is not safe with family. Protection detail. You are her temporary foster carers and shall remain that until we go home, in which time she shall move to New York to live with her Aunt. Her things are already in your house"

"How old is she Jenny?"

"She's nearly four years old"

"Wow"

"Wows right. I'm sorry Jenny but-"

"For goodness sake Tony shut up, there is no discussion we protect this little girl and we care for her, you are doing this there is no choice. O.K?"

"Geez Zi, fine I'll do it but you're doing everything involved in the toilet area."

As Ziva laid back in her chair her mind began to whirl, she didn't mean to snap like that at Tony but he was being incredibly selfish, this little girl needed them. Maybe that little girl could bring some changes to their lives?

**Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying this! Thank my little cousin she's just 4. I've had this story for ages in the back of my mind, so most of the scenes with the little girl are based on my how my cousin acts. Let's hope she acts her age!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks Tivalove xoxo**

**Hope you all had a great Easter send me a belated gift, I eat up reviews there better than chocolate (they have no calories!!).**

**Please review!!**


	5. No trust?

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you to my reviewers and my subscribers your interest had really made me smile so thanks!! Sorry for the short delay, mostly information needed for the backstory, but we're approaching California, fasten your seatbelts. **

**Sorry for the delay, biology homework on the evolution of man, French and reaserch on Christian charities but it's done. I've got Friday, Saturday and Sunday free so I should be doing lots of writing. Hopefully.**

By the time Jenny had finished speaking and friends had dispatched into little friendship groups Tony had found himself sitting on his own, by choice he needed to think. He was petrified. A child. Too much to handle? Maybe she'd be scared she'd need Tony and especially Ziva, and he imagined Abby would be a major help, in fact they would all be better than he would. Why him? He could understand why Jenny had chosen Ziva, but him maybe they looked most like a couple, I mean come on Ziva and McGee, Ziva and Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky none of them seemed quite right except Ziva and Tony. Tony and Ziva. Pretty good. Ziva DiNozzo not much difference from David, ironic or coincidence, not a coincidence. Just unusual, of course that's what it was unusual. Nothing more nothing less.

"Tony, may I sit?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'm sorry I snapped, I guess I was a little shocked."

"Really?"

"Of course! Come on Tony, we're going to be looking after a child for about a month of course I was surprised, but I guess you could say I'm looking forward to it something new, we may struggle but we shall cope, you agree? Yes?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Good we do what we have to do in order to get the job done."

"Yep. This will be interesting"

"You think? My little hairy butt."

They smiled at each other, excitement evident in their faces, in their smiles.

"You seem to be playing with the rules."

"Jethro, are you really suggesting I am putting these couples together for fun"

"Nah. You doing it to treat them, give them a little fun. Come on Jen I know you the only people working this next month is Tony, Ziva and you, and the most work their going to be doing is trying to cope with a little kid. The rest of us are going to be helping and acting as this close "family" while babysitting DiNozzo, makind sure he doesn't corrupt the kids innocent"

"Huh, you really believe that?"

"Who knows Jen?"

"You do you know as well as I do DiNozzo is going to be great and so is Ziva they work well together."

"Jen you're putting a four year old with an assassin who's changed since realising Daddy isn't who she thought and a man who acts like a child who fell in love when he shouldn't have done, neither have a perfect life and neither had a perfect childhood."

"Doesn't matter."

"Course it does."

"We'll see Jethro."

Jenny eyes glazed over as she began to stare at the paper work that layed on her knee

"Something else Jethro"

"Do you know what yes there is. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why us"

"Jethro is this about something else"

"You dam well know it is. It's about LA, can I trust you?"

"Jethro?"

"No Jen seriously I though you were dead we all dead, you wait until I kill the woman and burn down your house, before you Mike reappear saying hey I didn't die it was just an operation to catch the people that would have killed me."

"Jethro I've said how sorry I was."

"Yeah, but Jen, you know this, you know the rules. Trust."

"You're right Jethro."

"Good I'm glad we understand."

"We done"

"You think that's it Jen. No we spend some time together, as friends, from now on you tell me everything, no secrets. O.K?"

"O.K"

"Good, so we sharing a room?"

She smiled, she was beautiful Gibbs needed to see her back to the old Jen the one he could trust, it was almost as if she had put these couples together purposefully, after she had broke up the team, he had doubted her, too many secrets. The team was back things were getting back to normal, but Jen and him needed some time together he could admit that, to himself. Tony and Ziva needed it too. This trip would hopefully bring some changes and this child would most likely help. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

As they flew onwards they approached California, peace seemed to be restored, but in reality with the things that loomed ahead how long would it last?

**Thanks everyone don't forget to press that pretty blue button, you known you want to!!**


	6. Paris?

**Disclaimers- I very sadly own nothing**

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, blame my family and mass amounts of homework and exams for GCSE and mocks.**

**Please review and tell me what you think I didn't get many reviews for the last couple of chapters and it made me sad !!**

As the plane landed on the airstrip allocated specially for the federal agents everyone began to unbuckle their seatbelts, everything was seemingly quite as the plane door opened the sunlight was drawn into the cool refreshing atmosphere of the plane. As the team stood everyone began making their way to the exit as they stood at the top of the plane steps Tony placed his hand gently on the small of Ziva's back a sign of a loving affection, Abby and McGee stood closely together as Abby looked into his eyes and smiled warmly McGee just kissed her gently on the cheek as Abby rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs and Jenny were the last one's to step off the plane, Gibbs looked at his younger male agents and almost seemed at a loss of what to do, he wasn't the man who kissed his long term partner in public nor did he put his arm around her, Gibbs was a gentleman. What would he have done in Paris? As he looked toward Jenny she was carrying a bag which was holding all of the paper work needed for immigration and the case as well as the temporary carer forms for Tony and Ziva, he smiled at Jenny,

"Let me take those."

"Thank you Jethro"

Jenny knew why he'd taken the bag off her, it was obvious this was the way he showed he cared he always let the women off the plane first but he had offered her help with her bags. That meant a lot, not necessarily to anyone who walked by, who didn't know them but to Jenny it meant a lot. It was the first thing Jethro had said to her after they had landed in Paris. Maybe there was hope for relationship yet, at least, that's what she hoped.

By the time the entire group was stood on the tarmac they were greeted by a fellow NCIS agent.

""Hello I'm special agent Peyton Scott, Dr Malard it's great to see you again, how have you been?

"I have been very good what about you Miss Sawyer?"

"Wonderful. I've missed you Ducky"

As everyone stared at Peyton they couldn't help but notice Jenny genius, she was a tall woman with beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back falling in to perfect soft curls her blue eyes stood out against her sun kissed skin clearly from the Californian sun. She was just the type of woman Ducky would take an interest in, obviously.

As Peyton introduced herself to the rest of the group, they exchanges pleasantries as Peyton spoke about the area everyone were ushered into a limousines one that could fit all of the group in as well as the mass amount of luggage. They spent the journey taking in the beautiful views and thinking of what this trip could hold.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's so short but I felt bad for not updating in so long.**

**Please review and I'll try harder!!**


	7. In awe

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I own nothing.**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, as I'm sure most of you realised I've recently discovered One Tree Hill and I love it!!**

**Anyway excuses excuses on with the story, please review and let me know of my story means something…..**

Orange County truly was a beautiful place ,a place that had the potential to make dreams come true so when the team sat in the limo listening to Peyton speak so happily about the area it brought a wave of happiness and a sense of wonder towards the whole team could this trip really make all of their dreams comes true or was it just a fantasy. A hope that everything everyone wanted was just a far away fantasy, one that was just too far to reach for and desperately try to keep a hold of? Maybe? For all of the teams dreams to come true some of them were going to have to show their hearts like they never had before because while they all judged each others relationships deep down each individual knew that what they wanted was probably possible they just had to put their feelings on the line and each take the risk of getting hurt. Which let's face it they would have to mess up for that to happen, right?

"So Peyton how long have you lived here?"

"All of my life, I was born and grew up here"

"I bet it's a great place to live, I suppose you were one of those girls at the beach every weekend" As the words left Tony's mouth it was clear he was jealous, this was the life he could have led if he had done what his father wanted and not become a police officer and go on to be a crime scene investigator. For Tony this truly was heaven.

"Actually I wasn't, don't get me wrong I spent time at the beach but the majority of my time was with friends, shopping and just hanging out, my family wasn't rich so I'm not the girl you see on reality TV, I have worked so hard to get here"

"I think we all have"

"I agree Ducky"

"So is everyone excited? I met Mariano's daughter yesterday considering I would like wise be spending time with her as I am Ducky very good friend"

As Peyton said the words "good friend" she gently placed her hand on Ducky's shoulder and a very wiry smile crept across Ducky's face.

As the limo drove the team through California time flew by and in what seemed like minutes the entire team had arrived in the area of which they would all be living as a part of their families.

"The houses and apartments are beautiful and so elegant"

"They are, aren't they Abby? I chose this area so I'm glad you like it, I found it very family orientated plus it's near my house where Ducky shall be staying."

After a further ten minutes of driving the car stopped.

"Right here we are, Tony Ziva welcome to your new home"

As the entire team stepped out of the car and the driver unloaded Tony and Ziva's luggage. The team stepped towards the house, Peyton unlocked the door and inside the beautiful home it was furnished with everything a family would need with a young child. By the time the team had stepped in the room Tony and Ziva who were at the front of the group came face to face with another women.

"Tony, Ziva this is Hilarie's social worker, and this is Hilarie your daughter."

"Tony"

As Ziva spoke Tony's name it came out in a wispy fashion, in awe as she looked in Hilarie blue eyes her maternal instincts kicked in the need to care for this beautiful little girl. Tony just stood there his eyes watering.

**Hope you loved it, please review it would mean so much!!**


End file.
